Legacy of Fire and Water
by sodacanwriting
Summary: What he was defined him. Who he wanted to be drove him.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Your grandfather was not a bad person his parents had always told him. Both his father and mother had never let him think otherwise. They always told him he was just misunderstood but young Naruto knew better. Madara Uchiha the Leaf's biggest traitor was not only a bad person he was the devil.

"There he is." Naruto heard the whispers as he walked.

"Lord Hokage should have killed him whilst he was in the womb. Damn Fish-boy!" Ouch, that hurt Naruto had to admit. In fact all the insults directed his way did. He tried to ignore them. Kept smiling but there was only so much a mask could take before it broke.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto was greeted by his only friend and fellow clan mate Mikoto.

"Hey Miko!" Naruto greeted her back a genuine smile crossing his face. It truly amazed him that such a person as Mikoto existed. A person who didn't shun him or judge him by his grandfather's sins.

"You ready for today?"

"Yup!" A confident almost cocky smile crossed Naruto's face. Today was the shinobi graduation exam. He would be getting his hitae finally a step closer to his dream.

"You shouldn't be so sure of yourself Naruto." Mikoto jabbed a gentle finger into her friend's ribs. "You look like a walking Uchiha stereotype."

"I doubt it." Naruto ran his tongue over his sharp shark like canines and other teeth. A gift from his grandmother. A rogue ninja from the Mist. Along with his pale blue skin and fish like features. Some Uchiha he looked like. "I'm not sure of myself Miko, I'm excited." Naruto clarified.

"I'm excited too." Mikoto admitted releasing a nervous breathe. Along with her excitement there was some self doubt. What if she didn't meet the standard her father expected. Rookie of the year was a tough spot.

"Hey." Naruto laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You'll do great. There's no need to worry."

"Thanks Naruto." Mikoto put on a brave face for her concerned friend. Touched by his reassurance. Mikoto wanted to believe him but the man she called father was cruel. Mikoto dreaded what would happen to her if she got anything other than first place. Judging by the performance of the class prodigies Fugaku and Minato, Mikoto held no doubt in her mind she would find out.

 **Line break**

The Kyuubi chuckled darkly from its place inside Kushina. He could sense the talentless kunoichi's self doubt. She knew she was a brute with no talent. Good at punching her bullies and nothing else. The Kyuubi would use this to his advantage.

' **Power.'** The Kyuubi's deep voice thundered knowing Kushina could hear it. **'If you want to keep up with your classmates you need it. I can give it to you.'** The Kyuubi released a drop of its ocean of chakra and let Kushina feel it. Tempting her.

"Shut up stupid fox I don't need your power ya know!" Kushina loudly cursed feeling the Kyuubi's immense power briefly course through her she wished she knew how to push it away it was too tempting, too inviting. Her outburst startling her classmates and instructors garnering their attention.

"Miss Uzumaki." Kushina's instructor concerned approached the young girl. "Are you okay?"

"I'm-" A blushing, embarrassed Kushina tried to think of a quick lie. Thankfully as she did the class outcast Naruto Uchiha walked in drawing all attention to him.

"Oh my god!"

"Its Fish-face!"

"I can't believe they let him write the exam!"

"I so hope I'm not on that traitor's team!"

Never before had Kushina been so relieved to see the outcast. Usually his entrance didn't matter to her but today it did. The instructor who was about to question her Kushina saw was now glaring at the blue skinned boy his mouth parting to no doubt reprimand him.

"Naruto Uchiha!" The instructor's voice turned to ice nothing like the warm tone he had used moments ago. "You're late." Kushina looked at the only clock displayed in the room it read in favour of the instructor. Naruto was two minutes late.

"I'm sorry Mr Shin. It's my fault. I delayed Naruto." Mikoto the other Uchiha in Kushina's class who had outcast herself by associating with Naruto stepped protectively in front of him no doubt intent on taking the bullet for him.

"That's not true Miko. You don't have t-" Mikoto quickly shushed her fellow Uchiha with a gesture of her hand. Her eyes remaining on Mr Shin.

"Take your seats." Mr Shin instructed deciding to let it go. After today the traitor wouldn't be his problem. With his traitorous skills he got from his traitorous grandfather he would no doubt pass. "Now that we are all here we can begin the exam." Mr Shin moved to the front of the class. Mikoto and Naruto moving to their deserted corner at the back. "The first part is written. No cheating." Mr Shin's drilling gaze met Naruto's. "If you do you are disqualified and forfeit an chance of being a shinobi." Mr Shin spoke to the Uchiha and the Uchiha alone.

' **I can give you answers.'**

'No!' Kushina looked around hoping she hadn't accidently said that aloud. 'I can do this on my own.' A stubborn determined look crossed Kushina's face. "Just shut up you dumb fox." This time someone did hear her, Naruto who wondered who she was talking to.

"Naruto Uchiha! Keep your eyes on you desk!" Mr Shin who had seen Naruto turn away to look at Kushina quickly shut down his attempt to cheat at least that's how Mr Shin saw it.

"The test hasn't even begun!" Mikoto quickly rose to her friend's defence.

"Its okay Miko." Naruto didn't want his friend to get into trouble. "I'm use to it." He said to her. The sad fact being he was.

"You shouldn't be Naruto. You're not him. You're not Madara!" Mikoto said loudly for all her class to hear. Maybe she could convince somebody and get them to see things her way. To see the truth. The class who their whole lives had been indoctrinated weren't moved by her words instead they glared, laughed at her and some even went as far as insulting her.

"They're blind Miko." Naruto whispered lowly to her as he watched his classmates reactions Mr Shin did nothing to stop. "I'll just have to show them. I'll just have to become Hokage then they'll acknowledge me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

"I want you to take a team this year." What? Surely he hadn't heard right.

"Sensei-" Hiruzen Sarutobi held a hand up asking for silence.

"I know you busy Orochimaru." Hiruzen addressed the pale young man before him. "So is most of Konoha. We are short on senseis right now." Orochimaru's lips thinned. This didn't please him. A team would interfere with his research.

"What about Jiraiya?" The toad summoner had always wanted a team. Now was his chance.

"Already getting one. Tsunade too." Hiruzen covered all his bases knowing Orochimaru would ask about the blonde.

"Sensei they're genin. Wasting my time teaching them would be tedious."

"I taught you." Hiruzen reminded. "Was that tedious?" Orochimaru hating the way Hiruzen was speaking to him like he was a mere child remained quiet refusing to indulge him. "Everyone needs to begin somewhere Orochimaru. A hokage needs to be patient. What good is a leader who can't be that?" Hiruzen who still knew how to work Orochimaru like in his genin days did so. Orochimaru who was aware of what his sensei was doing knew the best card to play was to play to his sensei's tune and let the old man think he still had control over him. Once he became hokage boy was the old monkey in for a wakening.

"Fine." Orochimaru agreed. "But I get to chose my team." If he was going to sensei a team he would sensei the strongest team the Leaf had ever seen.

"I can allow that." Hiruzen obliged his favourite student. "Who do you want?" Hiruzen asked knowing he already had his eye on someone.

"Naruto Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha."

"I see why you've chosen them." Hiruzen knew they were three students who held great potential a frown however still marred his face telling Orochimaru there was a but. "But are they cohesive? Can they work as a team?" The but came.

"That's my job sensei." One thing Hiruzen always believed in was his favourite student's abilities and Orochimaru would use that to his advantage. "As their sensei I will make them work." Two sharingan users and the Kyuubi, Orochimaru was not giving this up. Now that he thought of it why had he argued with Hiruzen in the first place.

"Okay." Hiruzen knowing all three had passed agreed. "Your team will meet you tomorrow." Laughing sinisterly at what his sensei just said, Orochimaru left the bearded man wondering what was so funny.

"No sensei." Orochimaru told him. "My team will meet me today." The pale man met no objections. Orochimaru Hiruzen knew had his way of doing things.

 **Line break**

She had passed. Kushina couldn't believe it, staring down at her hitae that was proof she indeed passed Kushina was convinced she was in some kind of illusion. A cruel genjutsu of sorts that showed you what you wanted the most.

' **You are in no illusion brat. You only passed because I let you.'** A flashback of the Kyuubi feeding Kushina answers in her weak area the written exam going through Kushina's mind.

'I didn't want them!' Kushina pushed the memory aside defiantly tying on her hitae that she and she alone earned.

' **That didn't stop you from using them.'** The Kyuubi countered back his voice sounding pleased with his work.

The Kyuubi will try manipulate you. Mito had warned. You can't entertain it. Heeding the aged woman's warning. Kushina dulled the mighty beast's voice and focused on everything else around her. As per expected the outside of the academy was filled with two things, happiness and disappoint.

Those who had passed like her were beaming. Joyously celebrating with their parents and friends. One or two didn't look fazed that they now had hitae. These being Fugaku who was stoic as ever and Hiashi who also was stoic as ever. Boy weren't those two quite the pair.

Those who had failed had tears pouring down their face or disappointed frowns. Kushina wished she had parents around like they did to comfort her if she were in similar shoes.

"I'm disappointed in you." Kushina heard a voice say behind her turning her around thinking the voice was talking to her.

"I'm sorry father." Kushina saw who it was talking to her classmate Mikoto Uchiha. "I tried my best." Mikoto apologised softly. Taking in the scene before her Kushina was confused as to what was happening. Mikoto had a hitae around her head. She was the one girl who did really well so why did she look like someone who failed.

"You're best wasn't enough." The man before Mikoto harshly reprimanded. "When you wear this you carry the whole clan." The man pointed at the fan on her back. "When someone looks at you they see the Uchiha." Never before had Kushina heard a man sound so cruel without raising his voice. "You disappoint me. You disappoint you're mother." The man walked away along with the stern faced woman next to him that Kushina assumed was his wife. A tear faced Mikoto left behind.

"What a jerk!" Naruto Uchiha who Kushina hadn't noticed was standing a short distance away came over to comfort his friend. "I should have kicked his ass! I'm going to next time he does that!" Kushina couldn't help nod agreeing with the Uchiha.

"Please Naruto, don't do that." Mikoto sniffled wiping away her tears and turning to her friend. "Just stay out of it. You promised you would." Now that wasn't fair. Mikoto fought Naruto's battles all the time everybody in class had seen it. In fact Kushina often thought of the Uchiha boy who was evidently strong from his performance in class as a coward for allowing it.

"You're father is right you are weak." A mocking voice said behind Kushina taking Naruto's chance to speak away.

"Take that back mister." Naruto balled his fist. Anger crossing his shark like features and making the blue skinned boy look very intimidating.

"Why?" The owner of the voice moved from behind Kushina and made his way in front of her. "You're also weak. Who's going to make me if I don't?"

"Naruto," Mikoto laid a warning hand on her furious friend recognising who this man was before them as did Kushina. Naruto's mind too clouded by anger to.

"I'm going to." Naruto who wouldn't stand here and allow his friend Mikoto to be dished crap in front of him again ignored her warning.

"Like I said." The man smirked watching the now charging Naruto. "You are weak." Naruto hunched over as he caught a blow to the gut his intended fist to the face caught by the man. "Catch him." The man instructed Mikoto kicking Naruto hard into her and sending both genins tumbling down.

The man Kushina recognised as Orochimaru rounding on her. The man looking at Kushina as mockingly as he had the two Uchiha gestured at her to come forward. To attack him if she was brave enough. Kushina who was never one to back down was made quick work of and sent crashing down next to his two earlier victims.

"That was a very good effort." Orochimaru's sarcastic voice carried to every student and parent who had grown quiet watching the commotion before their eyes. Each individual too afraid to stop the sannin. "If you three are going to be on my team. I expect a better effort in our spar tomorrow." Seeing the fear his words left in his three genin's eyes Orochimaru smiled to himself satisfied. His job here was done. He could leave.

After Orochimaru left the courtyard remained silent. Neither the victims or the witnesses of the pale man's sadistic actions moved. The genins who thought today was their greatest day because they passed suddenly realised it could be their worst because they did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

On the eve of their graduation the three young genin Naruto, Mikoto and Kushina found themselves licking their wounds together. Kushina who had never said as much as a word before to either of them found herself sitting across the two Uchiha in Naruto's favourite restaurant, a sushi bar. A fact she had learnt about the Uchiha boy today.

' **Don't trust him.'** The Kyuubi sounded in Kushina's head. Its voice laced with unmatched malice. **'That boy! Madara's brat! Don't trust him!'** Kushina's eyes landed on the blue skinned boy, the twin orbs tracing his shark like features and watching him enjoy his sushi. It amazed Kushina that even the Kyuubi had a negative opinion of him. Maybe she should too, then again Kushina had never been one to follow the crowd. Observing him the young Uzumaki could tell he felt what she felt, anger. The beating they had been dealt was just as bitter to him.

"We need a game plan." Naruto looked up and met the gaze that had been on him for a minute now. It had no hate a fact Naruto was relieved about. "If we want to stand a chance against sensei tomorrow we need a plan." Naruto waited to hear what both girls thought about what he just said.

"None of us can take him alone." Mikoto was quick to agree. Like Naruto and Kushina she too felt humiliated. "Kushina?" Mikoto questioned the girl she hoped would become hers and Naruto's friend.

Not heeding the Kyuubi's warning Kushina decided to trust in her teammates. She had always been a lone wolf ever since day one at the academy when no one stood up for her but that needed to change the two Uchiha before her were the two who would be watching her back out in the field. "I agree we need a plan." Kushina waited for someone to suggest something since she didn't have one.

' **Why is that not surprising.'** The kyuubi snorted. Kushina angrily telling him to shut up.

"Here's what we going to do." Naruto dubious to the conflict in his teammate's head leaned in and whispered in hushed tones painting the plan out to his teammates. Mikoto and Kushina throwing in their input here and there to make it more solid. By the time they were done it was quite late but the three genin didn't care. They were satisfied with what they thought up. Tomorrow they would take Orochimaru on.

 **Line break**

 **Next day**

One person. Team 6 hoped they hadn't heard right. Naruto, Mikoto and Kushina stood with their sensei in the training ground he had lead them to.

"Sensei would you please repeat that again?"

"I don't like repeating myself Mikoto." Orochimaru looked at the young genin who had asked him she looked just as pale and afraid as her teammates. "So no."

Orochimaru had asked for one person among them. One person who simply had to last two minutes against him in a one on one spar if that person was able to then all three would pass the team exam. If not all three would fail. Kushina, Mikoto and Naruto who thought all three would be challenging him at once and had a plan for it of course did not want to hear this.

"Here." Orochimaru handed the three a paper and a pen each. "Write on here who you want facing me. Whoever's name comes up the most will be the lucky one." Orochimaru gave the three the sickest smile he could to cement his chilling words. The look having its intended effect. None of them wanted to face him. They would no doubt be quick to offer each other up.

After a long moment of none of them doing anything but looking afraid drawled on the look on Naruto's face changed Orochimaru noticed. No longer was he scared instead his eyes had hardened. His jaw firm.

So he would be the one. The hero. Orochimaru detested heroes. They always irrationally fell on their swords.

"Can we write down our own names?" Naruto valiantly asked earning surprised looks from his teammates, an unimpressed one from his sensei.

"If you want." Orochimaru wouldn't stop him. Once one of them wrote any name on their paper they would fail the true test anyway.

"Naruto-" Mikoto tried to stop the male Uchiha but failed.

"Don't Miko. I know what I have to do." Naruto looked at his friend. Telling him with his eyes to trust him. Writing his name on his paper Naruto also grabbed his teammates' and did the same. Handing them to Orochimaru, Naruto remained where he was.

"Come forward Naruto. You're name was on all three papers."

"No." Naruto respectfully refused.

"No? Don't tell me you all of a sudden afraid now. Where is all the bravado gone?" Orochimaru mockingly asked the young boy who was bravely puffing out his chest moments ago to only cower like a coward seconds later.

"You and I both know sensei that none of us would last half a minute against you let alone two. I forfeit the spar. I only wrote my name to stop Mikoto or Kushina from writing their own and trying to face you." Silence filled the training ground after Naruto's declaration. Orochimaru who had been looking at Naruto moments ago as though he was dirt beneath him was now watching the boy with a new fascination. An almost hungry look in fact.

"You pass." Orochimaru suddenly said surprising all three genin. "A smart shinobi knows when they are beat and does everything in his power to ensure the best of bad outcomes. Instead of risking injury along with humiliation by facing me Naruto you chose humiliation instead by admitting you weaker and that fighting me would be fickle."

"Yes I did sensei." Naruto too shocked to do anything else just went with it.

"Your fighting strength is still something I have to gauge however." Orochimaru shifting into his battle stance gestured at the three genin to come at him. The three who needed a moment to break from their shock didn't move immediately. It took Mikoto's recovery and unsheathing of her katana to get the other two ready.

"Come on guys remember what we discussed yesterday." Mikoto looked at both Kushina and Naruto. All three nodding they had a plan.

Breathing in as much air as he could into his lungs Naruto rapidly flew through hand signs.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" Naruto moulding chakra in his lungs blow out a massive stream of fire that formed a large fireball that quickly flew towards Orochimaru. Mikoto and Kushina both taking cover behind it charged at their sensei ready to attack when he dodged.

Impressive. Orochimaru said to himself watching the fireball approaching. A kunai ready in hand to deal with the two kunoichi he was well aware were behind it. Moving to the left to dodge the fireball Orochimaru decided to deal with the one with a katana first.

Mikoto who had been trained in kenjutsu since she could walk took three well aimed swift swipes at her sensei, each of them blocked. Mikoto who knew this would happen remained relentless in her attack so as to allow Kushina or Naruto an opening.

"Don't forget about me!" Kushina yelled attacking Orochimaru with her taijutsu. The sannin blocking her with his free limbs. For Naruto who was not engaging the sannin watching Orochimaru so effortless take his teammates on was quite the sight to see. To be so strong boy did he want that.

"Hidden Shadow Snake Hands." Orochimaru's outstretched hand suddenly became a horde of slithering reptiles that shot their way in Kushina's direction constricting around her. Orochimaru also going on the offensive against Mikoto knocked the katana out her hands. A cut to her arm rendering her dominate sword carrying hand useless.

"Genjutsu." Orochimaru suddenly stopped, looking round at his three genin. They weren't real. "I'm impressed." Orochimaru admitted to the real Naruto, Kushina and Mikoto who charged at him attempting to take advantage of Naruto's genjutsu as per the plan. Sadly for them Orochimaru had now broken out of it. "To catch me in a genjutsu even for a brief split second." Orochimaru gave Naruto's his props.

"Don't be too impressed by him!" Golden chakra chains shot out the ground behind Orochimaru. The creator of them Kushina jumping in the air and aiming a kick at Orochimaru's mid side. Mikoto sending lightning chakra along her blade aimed for Orochimaru's other side. Naruto pulling out his kunai sent five one after the other in the sannin's direction.

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough." Orochimaru clapped his hands and sent all five metal weapons along with the genin flying back with a gust of wind. Kushina losing concentration Orochimaru was able to make quick work of her chains easily dodging them.

Turning back to his genin Orochimaru like a predator pounced upon them. The first he reached Mikoto getting on her feet and trying her kenjutsu to hold him off but quickly being defeated. Orochimaru like in the illusion knocking the katana out her hand. A grip to her throat with one hand followed by a rapid palm to the chest with the other as he choked sending Mikoto flying back with two hands on her neck trying to soothe her aching throat.

"Leave her alone!" Naruto brought his hands together to perform a fireball. Orochimaru grabbing them before he could finish the technique. The head-butt that folded knocking Naruto out and turning him into a crumpling mess.

"Again you are the last one I face." Orochimaru rounded on Kushina. Like outside the academy he gestured for her to come forward. Instead of charging blindly like she last did eight chakra chains formed around Orochimaru and attacked him.

"Is that your only trick." Orochimaru moved round the chains hoping there would be more for Kushina to show. Sadly there was not. The Uzumaki charging at him with her fists. Orochimaru catching the first one waited for the second and also caught it. Raising his knee fast Orochimaru knocked the wind out of her and the fight. Done with Kushina there was no one left. Releasing her Orochimaru gave his genin one last look before turning around and leaving.

"We start missions tomorrow." Was the last thing they heard from him.


End file.
